ChChChanges
by lornein
Summary: It's another brennan/shal romance by me(gee pathetic much??)!! But i am now officially a Jesse/emma fan too. So this one will also have Jesse/emma in it. Please leave a review. And i am trying to write an action oriented story in the future so look out fo
1. So it begins

**Ch..Ch..Changes: by lornein.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am just borrowing them to write this fanfic. **

**Author's note: I was forever being pushed by my friends to write a fluffy story on Shal and Brennan. So I have finally written it you guys. Thanks!!!**

**Brennan watched Shalimar intently as she set the dance floor on fire. Her body was moving in sync with the wonderful rhythm of the music. She was so imposing on an amateur dancer  like Jesse that it was almost laughable. Brennan almost growled possessively when he noticed another guy come up to Shalimar and ask her to dance. He decided that it was time that the big boy took matters in his own hands. He got up from his seat to go to Shalimar's side as Jesse came back to his seat unable to keep up with the energy of Shalimar on the dance floor. He took a seat next to Emma who was smiling at something her date, Jason had mentioned. Jason was Jesse and Brennan's friend and it was Brennan's idea to set up Emma with Jason. Noticing them together Jesse could not suppress a hint of jealousy. Why he was the funny one!**

On the other hand Brennan was feeling a similar feeling. Watching Shalimar talking to that hunky guy almost made Brennan's blood boil. He did not want his Shal to talk to anyone else!!

**Brennan went to Shalimar and putting a hand on her shoulders turned her around. Shalimar was faintly surprised to see Brennan standing there, with a very pissed off look on his face.**

**"Come on Shal you've been dancing for hours now. Come on it's time to have a drink." Brennan told her.**

**"Hey buddy I was talking to her couldn't you see?" the blond haired guy who was asking Shalimar to dance with him looked irritated by the attitude the tall man was posing. It was almost like he was a jealous boyfriend or something.**

**Shalimar was quite horrified by the look on Brennan's face. Menacingly he got so close to the blond guy that he was almost towering over him. Hell he was about a foot taller than him. She couldn't help but notice a tingle that ran over her spine by watching Brennan so intently. He almost looked like he was going to turn that man to ashes by his eyes. **

**It seemed that the guy understood something because he instantly backed off.**

**"Sorry man I had no idea that she was your girlfriend. I am sorry." The guy quickly walked off.**

**"Hey I am not his.." Shalimar's voice was suddenly cut off by Brennan's hand on her arm.**

**"Shall we?" Brennan asked as he lead off Shalimar to their table.**

*********** **

**Jesse was watching distastefully as Emma continued to laugh at Jason Foster's jokes. Jesse could not help but notice the cute up thrust of Emma's eyebrows when she heard something funny. She really was hot!! Jesse wanted to dance with Emma at that particular moment. Make her laugh at his jokes only. He wanted Emma to himself!!**

**Jesse was abruptly cut off from his thoughts as he noticed Brennan and Shalimar return to the table. Wow! Jesse could almost feel the heat radiating off of the two of them. He could see now that Brennan was now satisfied with himself that Shalimar was with him. Gosh people's mind could get twisted sometimes!!!**

***********************************************************************                                                                                    **

**That was the end of the first chapter you guys. Give me feedback and I will be back with more of salty goodness!!! Thanks!**


	2. Midnight blues!

 Chapter 2:by lornein.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am just borrowing them to write this fanfic. 

Author's note: So it begins. Chapter 2 is here you guys. Read and enjoy!! Cheers!!

It was late when the gang returned to sanctuary. They saw that Adam had turned most of the lights off except the one at the entrance. As they proceeded to their rooms, Jesse almost gagged at the dreamy look on Emma's face. It seemed to be plastered there permanently since Jason had kissed her goodnight.

"So do you like him Em?" Shalimar asked Emma.

"I think so. But I still say that no more setting me up you guys. I can set myself up." Emma answered.

"Well it was Brennan's idea to set you up, not mine." Jesse replied and went off to his room a little too quickly.

"What was that about? This attitude is new to Jesse." Emma asked a little surprised.

"Well let him be. Just tell us if you like him or not." Shalimar and Brennan said together.

"Yeah I think I do. But I better go and check what's up with Jesse. Excuse me you guys." Emma went after Jesse.

***********************************************************************          

"So" Brennan said to Shalimar.

"It's pretty late. Let's get some rest." Shalimar told Brennan.

"Does it have to be in different rooms?" Shalimar was a little surprised at what Brennan said. Was he just referring to major third base? Shalimar felt clueless. But she also felt that she should give a reply.

"Not if you want to have your way." She said a little playfully.

Suddenly everything was very quiet between them. Brennan's lips were inches away from her and Shalimar's heart gave a weird lurch again.

"You know you looked very nice tonight." Brennan fumbled with something to say.

"You think so?" Shalimar asked him.

"Yeah. I wanted to have my wicked way with you then and there. The way you moved with the music, oh sweet mother of god."

"Stop it." Shalimar playfully swatted him on the arm.

"And the way your hair swirled around and your.." Brennan was suddenly interrupted when Shalimar hit him on his chest with her fists.

Brennan reacted by quickly catching her fists with his own and pulling her body close to himself.

Within moments their lips were on one another, and their tongues were fighting an equally matched duel. They pulled apart after what seemed to be a long time.

"Umm.. I am sorry." Was all Brennan could say.

"Heat of the moment, no need to apologize." Shalimar's face was now flushed and her cheeks were glowing from Brennan's touch.

"Well goodnight." Brennan muttered and leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss.

Suddenly as if on impulse Shalimar's arms went about his neck and they were once more engaged in their previous heat of the moment thing!!

************************************************************************  

Emma paused at Jesse's doorway before knocking. She had to know what had happened downstairs. Jesse seemed upset over something and she felt obliged to look into it.

"Jesse are you awake? It's Emma."

"Just a moment. I'll be right there." 

Jesse opened his door for her. Emma almost gasped when she saw that Jesse was naked except for a towel wrapped around his middle. His body was more muscled than she imagined it to be. It seemed like he had been working out! Emma liked what she saw!!

That was end of part 2. hope you guys enjoyed it. I know some people like the Adam/Emma pairing. But I just recently got into writing Emma stories and I felt that Adam/Emma was kinda gross(sorry all a/e shippers!!!). I myself will never write fics with them but I found the idea of Jesse/Emma kinda pleasant so I put that in. Although I am kinda biased in adding large doses of Jesse/Emma because of my idea of the perfect ness that is Brennan/Shalimar.

Next chapter: Jesse's conversation with Emma and what happened with Brennan/Shal. 

Leave a review and more is on it's way!! Cheers.!!     


	3. Decisions to be made!

Part 3: by lornein.

Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late updates but I had a big physics exam that I had to pass!! Look out for more soon.

"What's up Em?" Jesse was now looking at Emma with some concern. Her stare seemed to be fixed on him.

"Huh?" was all Emma managed to say.

"Em, Emma can you say what you came to say? I want to go to sleep. In case you were too preoccupied with other things on your mind, may I remind you that it is pretty late." Jesse rolled his eyes at her.

"What? Oh.. oh I am sorry Jesse. I just wanted to know if everything was alright with you."

"Why wouldn't everything be alright with me? What are you getting at Emma?" Jesse said.

"Well you know. I wanted to ask you about your showdown downstairs. What was that about Jesse?"

"It's absolutely nothing. I was just upset about some things, that's all." Jesse shrugged.

"Well Jess it seemed to me that you were upset about Jason. Were you? Emma asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No absolutely not. I like Jason, he seems cool." Jesse's voice lacked warmth when he said this.

"Well good." Said Emma.

"Good. And good night Em, buddy."

"Good night Jess, buddy."

************************************************************************  

Brennan was finding it difficult to breathe. Shalimar's kisses intoxicated him. Her lips felt like molten fire on his. He just wished that he could forever be sheathed in her heat. This night was turning out to be the best he had in a long time.

"So what do you say we try to get some sleep. This time honestly." Shalimar huffed.

"But Shal, don't you want to talk about it?" Brennan asked.

"Talk about what Bren?"

"About what happened with us, right now."

"Yes we will. But not tonight. I just need to think over some things. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Shalimar said.

"Okay Shal. But just to let you know. I am hoping that things will be different with us from now on. I want us to be more than just friends." Brennan kept his eyes down as he said this. He did not want to upset her in any way.

Shalimar kissed him softly on the cheek. And ran a hand over the stubble that marked his chin."

"Good night Brennan." Shalimar left him standing alone in the middle of the large dark hallway.

Brennan sighed. He finally noticed that he was too tired to even stand properly. He dragged himself off towards his bedroom.

That was end of part 3. I hope you guys liked it. Just to let you know, chapters will be longer starting with the next part. Please review!!!:D cheers!!


	4. Reaquainted

Part 4: by lornein:

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. And the longer chapters have started, so enjoy!! Cheers!

Brennan woke up and rubbed his eyes. It seemed just minutes when he had flopped down tired on his bed. And now his alarm clock was ringing at it's peak. He could not believe it was ten in the morning already. Brennan got up and looked through the window. It was a gloomy day outside, rain filled clouds had covered most of the sky and the weather was turning worse, he could tell. A chill ran through his body. The chill of the sun less day was adding more vigor to the winter chill of November.

Then Brennan remembered. He remembered last night. Today Shalimar was going to make her decision. Brennan felt nervous instantly. As much as he wanted to know what Shalimar had decided he was also afraid inside that she would reject him.

Brennan decided that he had to know. He quickly headed for the shower to get ready.

************************************************************************

Shalimar entered the lab and as usual saw Adam working there. He was downloading some important information on a back up disk. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face. He looked tired.

"Hi Adam."

"Hello Shalimar. Did you guys have fun last night."

"Yeah we did. Why didn't you join us?" Shalimar said with a smile.

"May be next time Shal. Listen I need you guys to be somewhere for me. Could you get the others over here please." Adam spoke.

"Sure Adam. Is something wrong?" Shalimar was now worried.  
"No, absolutely not. It's just a new mutant that's all." Adam said.

"Okay then. I'll go get the others." Shalimar headed up the stairs.

************************************************************************

Shalimar didn't have to go far. She met Emma and Jesse on her way up. They were bickering about their favorite topic, Jason.

"No Jesse I don't think Jason lisps." Emma seemed mad.

"For the record Emma I knew Jason before you did, remember?  I'm sure I heard him. Maybe you should check again. Eww how can you kiss someone who lisps."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll check the next time my.." Emma did not get to finish as Jesse stopped her midway:

"Don't you finish that sentence Emma." Jesse laughed out loud.

Shalimar laughed at them. She knew very well what was going on. She was sure that Emma knew too.

"Hey guys could you just stop for a moment please. Adam wants us downstairs." Shalimar said to them.

 "And has anyone seen Brennan up and about?" she again asked.

"No I don't think he's up yet." Jesse said.

"Okay I'll go check on him. You guys head to the lab." Shalimar told them.

Shalimar knocked on Brennan's door fully expecting a sleepy groan in return. Instead she was greeted by Brennan, fully clothed.

"Hey Shal." Brennan said a bit nervously.

Shalimar knew that she had to tell him, there was no other way and they could not suppress this matter for ever.

"Can I come in?" Shalimar asked him.

"Yeah sure. I thought you would want to talk." Brennan said.

"Actually I can't stay long Brennan. Adam wants us both to be at the lab. The only reason I am here is that they think you're sleeping in, so I get a little extra time talking with you while they think you are getting ready." Shalimar finished.

As soon as they were both inside, Brennan closed the door and slammed her up against it. His lips were on her and his hands were in her hair.

"So have you decided yet?" He smiled into her hair.

Brennan was a little shocked as he felt Shalimar pull away from him.

He saw tears in her eyes. Then he knew what her decision was.

"Why Shalimar?" Brennan asked in a hurt voice.

"Brennan I really care about you. But I think that us together would not be a good idea. We work together. If this would mess up then it'll ruin both you and me for ever. I don't think that we can be teammates and lovers at the same time. I really do care about you and this is the hardest decision that I have had to make in my life." Shalimar choked on the tears that had started forming in her eyes.

"So you are just ignoring me?" Brennan asked her.

"No Brennan we are friends. But that's all we'll be. Friends and teammates. I am sorry." Shalimar ran out of his room with tears streaming down her face.

***********************************************************************    

Shalimar sat with the rest of the team in the lab. Brennan had showed up a little later. By the expression on his face, Shalimar could not understand how he felt.

Shalimar's heart was aching. Letting go of Brennan was the hardest decision of her life. She wanted him, she knew that. But there were several reasons why she had ended it before it began. To tell the truth she was scared. She was scared of the consequences if things would not work out with them. She knew that eventually Brennan would get over it, but she feared that she wouldn't. If they broke up she would never recover from the heartbreak. Such were things with Brennan. It was better this way. They were friends and nothing more. 

Shalimar didn't dare look into Brennan's eyes. Instead she focused on what Adam was saying.

"Listen you guys, I have some news for you. One of my friends in London is sending over a new mutant over here. She will be staying with us for a month. My friend wants her to gain some experience while working with us. I want Shalimar and Brennan to go pick her up from the address I'll tell you soon. Jesse, Emma I want you two to be ready with the double helix to bring her here." Adam finished.

"Sure Adam. Just give us the description and her name." Jesse said.

"Well I don't know her name but Gordon said that she would find you guys once you get there. She is an elemental too. Electrical , just like Brennan." Adam said.

************************************************************************      

An hour later Shalimar and Brennan were at the address Adam told them. Shalimar had tried to joke with Brennan but he seemed dead serious and real professional. It was as if he didn't want to be her friend anymore. Shalimar looked around but there was no sign of any new mutant anywhere.

Suddenly she heard a loud shriek and turned around. She saw that Brennan was already on his way to the source of the sound. She saw a tall girl, forming a ball of electricity in her hands. Brennan was doing the same and now they were closer to each other.

"Brennan be careful." Shalimar shouted at the top of her voice. But  she saw something she never expected.

Brennan had pulled the girl into a tight hug. He was stroking her hair. Suddenly they were kissing, very passionately. What the hell!

Shalimar went there immediately. She coughed loudly which made the others pull apart.

"What the hell is this?" Shalimar said.

"Oh hello. I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself. I am Amanda Mason. It was just that I was too excited to see Brennan here." The girl finally spoke up.

"You two know each other?" Shalimar asked Brennan this time.

"Yeah Amanda and I are old friends." Brennan said coldly.

Shalimar looked at Amanda. She was very tall. She had dark shining black hair and cherry red lips. In other words, there was no way that Brennan would have been just friends with her.

************************************************************************   

On their way back, things were mostly quiet in the double helix. Brennan and Amanda sat chatting. It also seemed that Emma knew about Amanda. 

 Emma and Jesse joined them. It was only Shalimar who sat aside in the controls. She was not interested in what Amanda had to say.

When they reached the sanctuary Adam welcomed Amanda and was pleasantly surprised at her previous connections with Brennan. He thought that it would help her to blend in with the team better. 

Shalimar just had to know about Brennan and Amanda. She did not know why. So she decided to ask Emma about it.

************************************************************************  

The psionic knew what was on Shalimar's mind when she approached her. Emma wanted to tell her too.

"So Shalimar what do you want to know about Amanda?" Emma asked.

"How can you just say… oh just forget it you psionic. Just tell me everything." Shalimar said with a smile.

"Yeah he was involved with her." Emma said with a sigh.

It was then that Shalimar chose to look around. Through his open window She saw Brennan stroking Amanda's hair.

"Oh god what have I done." Shalimar said out loud.

Emma took hold of Shalimar's hands.

"Okay Shal tell me everything and I'll tell you everything I know about her." Emma said.

************************************************************************  

That was the end of part 4. tell me if you like it. I plan to continue soon. Bye!! 


	5. Complications!

Part 5: by lornein 

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the last part. As I promised I am back with more. So enjoy!!

"So that's why you were looking so uneasy when you saw Brennan with her." Realization hit Emma when Shalimar told her everything.

"So now you know. I just can't figure out how Brennan so quickly seemed to forget and get over everything that happened between us. I mean it was just a few hours ago." Shalimar told Emma.

"Well Shal you don't know how Brennan is feeling, or whether he has really gotten over everything." Emma told her.

"But you can Emma. You can find out." Shalimar asked her.

"Absolutely not Shal. I am not going to look into his head just because you ask me to. I just can't. It'll be like pawing on his privacy. I am sorry." Emma said.

"I know Emma. It's just that I would be relieved knowing that he has not got any hard feelings towards me that's all."

"Are you sure Shal. I mean you really can't blame Brennan. You were the one that decided to end it before it started." Emma said.

"I know and I know that it's the way I want things to be. But I just wish Brennan would be like he was earlier, more friendlier towards me and not hostile." Shalimar told her.

"Shal you just can't expect him to be that way at this time. You broke his heart Shal. It will take some time before he can respond to you the way he earlier did. You just have to understand that."

"That moment may be sooner than you think Emma. Especially with our pretty friend Amanda to help him along." Shalimar said with a scowl on her face.

"On one hand you want to be just friends with Brennan. On the other you are jealous of Amanda. What is this all about Shal?" Emma said with a smile.

"It's nothing. I just want to know more about Amanda that's all. You were going to tell me. So spill." Shalimar told Emma.

"Well Amanda Mason is a big part of Brennan's past. Earlier when we had just joined the team Brennan used to talk a lot about her. She was his first major girlfriend, from what I know. She was a rich chick. Then she went to England and Brennan went at the wrong side of the law. That's all I know about her." Emma told Shalimar.

"Well I guess that she is back." Shalimar said and went away. Emma presumed that she had gone to vent her frustrations on a punching bag.

"Love is pain." Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Someone said from behind her.

Emma smiled to herself as she instantly recognized the voice.

************************************************************************   

"Hi Jesse." Emma said not opening her eyes.

"Hey. Woo hoo that Amanda sure is hot." Jesse said.

At this Emma opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Jesse I didn't know that you like tall sexy brunettes." Emma said with a smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Emma." Jesse replied.

"You know Jesse I am worried about Shal. Amanda's presence here might increase the tension between her and Brennan." Emma was concerned now.

"I know. I just hope Shal doesn't  end up getting hurt. But I know Brennan and he would kill before letting Shal get upset over something, he just loves her so much. But today I sensed a little tension between them. Got any idea about that Em?" Jesse asked her.

"As a matter of fact I think that you should know something Jesse. Brennan wanted to be more than just friends with Shal. But you know Shalimar. She got scared and told him she wants to be just friends, she broke his heart Jesse." Emma said.

"What? When did this happen?" Jesse said.

"Apparently only today. Shal told me herself."

"Wow she ended it before it even began. Why?" Jesse asked himself.

"I think she was too scared of the consequences if they ever broke it off you know." Emma replied.

"But it's Brennan and Shal. Why would they ever break up? I mean Shal must be so upset right now." Jesse said with a sigh.

"Why Mr. Kilmartin, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Emma smiled fondly at him.

"No it's just that Shal is like my sister, you know. I hate to see her hurting. And there's a very good chance of it with Amanda around." Jesse replied.

"A real good chance. I mean what do you do if the one love of your life came back to you?" Emma said.

"What are you saying Emma?"

"I am saying that Amanda is the former girlfriend of Brennan. When we had just joined the team, Brennan used to talk a lot about her, and all of them involved the l word jess. I left out that part while telling Shal about it. As with you and shal, I also can't see Brennan hurting. He too is like a brother to me, you know." Emma added.

"But you told me that Shalimar broke up with Brennan. Why would she get hurt if Brennan hooked up with Amanda?" Jesse asked.

"That's the way things work Jesse. You wouldn't understand you big baby." Emma smiled at him.

Jesse just gave Emma a boyish grin.

"Hey Emma I have an idea. Why don't we take Shalimar out for a night in town. It would cheer her up. Maybe we could drag Brennan  too." Jesse was excited.

"Oh I don't think that Brennan would come with Shal along too. Let's just take out Shal tonight. Any how Brennan would be busy catching up with Amanda." Emma glumly replied.

"Okay. Let's do that." Jesse said.

Emma again closed her eyes and tried to meditate. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh shit Jesse." She said.

"What is it Emma?" Jesse asked concerned.

"I just remembered that I have a date tonight with Jason. If I go with you guys, I'll have to cancel." Emma said.

"Good. Now be a good girl and cancel on him." Jesse just grinned and walked away.

************************************************************************   

Shalimar watched as Brennan talked and laughed with Amanda. Although she wouldn't even admit it to herself, but it did hurt watching Brennan be so intimate with her.

She decided that she was getting mad and went over to the bench where they sat side by side.

"Hi. Enjoying yourselves?" Shalimar asked.

"Hello Shalimar. Hey I didn't get a chance to speak with you. Brennan and I were just to engrossed in discussing the yesteryears." Amanda said with a smile caressing her red lips which made Shalimar even madder.

 "Yeah the past always holds a special meaning for us." Shalimar said through tight lips.

"Well to some it means more than the present." Brennan said with a smile wholly directed towards Amanda.

"Wow, blimey I'm tired. Jet lag you know. I'll see you later Brennan. I will be seeing you around Shalimar." Amanda got up and kissed Brennan on the cheek.

"Wait I'll see you to your room." Brennan got up to follow her.

Shalimar's hand was instantly on Brennan's arm.

"Brennan can I talk to you for a second?" Shalimar asked.

Amanda just proceeded without looking back at them.

"What is it?" Brennan brushed off Shalimar's hand.

"I won't be surprised if you don't want to talk to me Brennan. But I just want things to be as they were earlier between us. I want us to be friends again." Shalimar pleaded with him with her eyes.

"If you ever knew me as well as you think you do Shalimar, then I think you would know that thing will never be the same between us, ever again." Brennan left the room hastily.

Shalimar felt hot tears filling her eyes as she noticed his retreating form.

************************************************************************  

That was part 5 everyone. The next part is going to be really fun. So look out for it. Cheers!!    


	6. New Beginnings

Part 6: by lornein 

Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last part. Have fun reading this one!

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her appearance; she was quite satisfied with it. Now only one thing was left to do. Convince Shalimar to come with them.

Emma stepped out of her room and walked towards Jesse's. she knocked on the door. She heard a soft snore from inside. Emma knocked a couple more times, but there was no reply. 

When she entered his room, she saw something that she least expected to see. Jesse was asleep. Emma started to get mad. Here she was, canceling her date with Jason to go out with her friends and Jesse falls asleep on her. How dare he.

Emma thought of pouring cold water on Jesse's face for a while. When she reached his bed with the jug in her hand Emma just stopped for a while and stared at him. Jesse looked so innocent, almost like a little boy. Except that his very muscled arms were peeping at her from under the sheets. Emma felt her breath being caught in her throat. She could have stared at him for minutes, except that Jesse chose that exact moment to get up.

"Emma what are you doing here? And what's with the jug? What were you up to Emma?" Jesse asked, still sleepy.

"Kilmartin, you think you can get away with breaking my date and sleeping on me? Think again buster." Emma said and poured the water down on him.

"Emmy! You think you can get away with this." A very wet  Jesse said out aloud.     

   Emma tried to run away but instead she found herself pinned under a very wet Jesse on his bed.

"Let go of me you.. you molecular." Emma screeched.

"No way you little mischief maker. You are going to learn your lesson the hard way." Jesse replied.

"Sleepyhead." 

"Bossy psionic."

"Mummy's little boy."

"Miss look-I'm- so-perfect."

While bickering with each other, no one noticed when Jesse's lips were on Emma's. Emma pulled back for a while, startled and then leaned again into his kiss. When they finally broke apart Emma gasped.

"Wow." Jesse said and pecked Emma on her cheek.

"Yeah. I kept wondering when you would finally get around to doing it. God I had so much fun watching you all jealous on Jason." Emma said caressing his cheek.

"Hey I was not jealous. I just wanted you to myself that's all." Jesse gave Emma another one of those boyish grins which she found adorable.

"Hey get ready. We need to work on Shal today." Emma said enjoying the feeling of his lips on her throat.

"Yeah yeah. Okay I'll get dressed. You get Shal."

"Why do I always have the toughest jobs to do?" Emma said.

"That's cause you do them well, sweetheart." Jesse kissed her again.

"Guess I have to call Jason and break it off today. God that guy was fun." 

Jesse bit her cheek.

"Ow..ow okay. And look who's not jealous." Emma playfully said and bounced off Jesse's bed and out of his room.

Jesse just sighed and smiled to himself.

************************************************************************         

Shalimar sat alone in the lab going over some reports on new mutants, though her mind was elsewhere.

Adam came into the lab and noticed Shalimar looking at the reports, but not reading them. He instantly knew that this was about Brennan.

"What is it Shal? You seem worried." Adam gently asked.

Shalimar just hugged Adam tightly and broke into sobs.

"Sshhh its okay Shal. Just tell me what it is." Adam said.

"I told Brennan that I wanted to be just friends with him Adam. He was upset. And now he wouldn't even talk to me properly. It's like he hates me." Shalimar sobbed relentlessly.

"Are you sure that you just want to be just friends." Adam asked.

"No." Shalimar asked with tear filled eyes.

"If you decide something then decide fast Shal. Otherwise you might lose him. And don't lose him Shalimar. He loves you, I can tell you that much." Adam said.

"I know."

"Okay, now Emma just told me that she and Jesse would like to take you out with them. So please go with them, and don't pain yourself with the decision."

"I will. Thanks for being there Adam." Shalimar said.

"Always Shalimar."

************************************************************************     

Emma and Jesse were more than surprised. Shalimar had agreed to go with them at practically zero persuasion. Emma guessed that Adam had something to do with it. However she and Jesse had the plan to fully make Shalimar enjoy their time out.

"Have you asked Brennan if he would like to go with us?" Shalimar asked Emma.

Emma smiled at the warmth in Shalimar's voice, while talking about Brennan.

"No I haven't. but I'll go ask him Shal." Emma said.

When Emma entered Brennan's room it was empty. Emma put two and two together when she saw that Amanda's room was empty too.

Emma could not stand the hurt look on Shalimar's face when she heard about Brennan not being there.

"I think he went off with Amanda." Emma whispered to Jesse.

"I have a feral sense of hearing you guys." Said Shalimar from the back seat of the car where she sat alone.

************************************************************************  

That was chapter 6.

Next chapter: The team's night out in town.

 Don't forget to review!!    


	7. The Nights tale

Part 7: by lornein 

Author's note: Hi everyone!! Aren't you guys happy that I got Jesse and Emma together? Enjoy this chapter!!

Shalimar waited patiently at the theatre entrance while Jesse and Emma got the tickets. They had decided on a comedy to cheer up Shalimar. She herself wasn't feeling up to much cheering. Her mind kept drifting to Brennan and what he was up to. Was he with Amanda right now? Were they getting back together? Was he telling her that he still loved her? Questions kept flooding Shalimar's mind. She wondered why thoughts of Brennan and Amanda made her so uneasy. Only yesterday she had thought that she was going to be fine without him, and being more than friends with him would only cause her problems. But now Shalimar looked at everything from a different perspective. He wasn't talking to her and wasn't with her for only a couple of hours and she felt as if she had lost a big part of her life. Shalimar felt that she was going crazy.

************************************************************************  

"Ready to go in Shal?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Shalimar said with a frown on her face.

Jesse and Emma looked at each other. Shalimar had been wearing that frown for a couple of hours straight.

The three friends went in to watch the movie. Everything was going smoothly till Jesse kissed Emma. This resulted in Shalimar storming out of the theatre and demanding an explanation from the both of them. When they finally calmed her down and told her that they were together, it resulted in another showdown. Shalimar broke into tears and hugged them and extracted a promise from Emma that she would be her maid of honor and the godmother of their first child. Hearing this Jesse choked on air and Emma laughed hysterically. They knew that Shalimar had gone on an emotional overdrive due to her problems with Brennan. Jesse and Emma understood.

Since they were too late to watch the rest of the movie anyway, they decided to have dinner.

************************************************************************     

Brennan absently listened as Amanda talked to him. Here was Amanda Mason, his long time crush actually out with him on a date and all he could think about was Shalimar. Brennan remembered the expression on her face when he had told her that things would never be the same between them. Truth was that he was hurting too, but beyond the hurt there was anger. Brennan could not focus on anything right now. All he could think about was why Shalimar would ever break up with him. He had been very sure that she liked him as much as he did her. Well if she didn't care then neither did he!

Brennan was brought back by Amanda's hands on his forearm.

"You alright there Brennan?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah just fine. So what were you saying?" 

"I asked if you would like to dance with me. Do you?"

"Yeah sure." Brennan finished his eighth drink and headed off to the dance floor with her.

Amanda danced with Brennan's arms about her. Brennan looked at her. This was the woman he had loved so much four years ago, then she had left. Now she was back again. Brennan knew that if he would ask her back she wouldn't say no, but the truth was that he didn't want to. His vision was hazy with images of blond hair and full lips curving into a half smile every time they saw him. Brennan just kicked himself inwardly.

"So?" Amanda asked.

"So."

"You haven't changed a bit Brennan. Well except that you're more good looking than ever now. Maybe what they say is right. Age enhances a handsome man's features." Amanda whispered in his ears.

Her compliments made Brennan smile. He was feeling a little dizzy after the drinks he just had.

"What say we get reacquainted? Physically." Amanda nibbled on Brennan's earlobe.

"Why not? It's not like I got someone waiting up for me." Brennan said with a series of hiccoughs.

"Let's go. I'll drive." Amanda pulled on his arms.

************************************************************************       

Shalimar sat absentmindedly on their table at the restaurant while Jesse and Emma danced. She watched them and a smile came on her lips. They looked really cute together.

Jesse noticed Shalimar's gaze and looked at Emma.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Emma. She looks a little sad." Jesse said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go."

Emma reached their table. Shalimar just looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"You too really are made for each other." Shalimar said.

"Thanks. I can say the same about you and Brennan." Emma blushed and replied.

"No you can't. Wouldn't Brennan have to be here for you to say so Emma? But look he is not. He is out with his pretty English lady." Shalimar said in a mock English accent.

"It does bother you Shal!" Emma exclaimed.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not"

"Does not." Emma repeated to trap Shalimar.

"Does too." Emma's plan was successful.

"Aha." Said Emma.

"Oh god. I don't know what to say." Shalimar said.

"Just say what you think. Do you really want to let Brennan go?" Emma asked.

"Oh god no. I want him to be with me." Shalimar said.

"Okay baby then go get your man." Emma said with a smile.

"Thanks Emma. Brennan will get a surprise when he gets back today." Shalimar said with a big smile on her lips.

Emma nodded and got back to Jesse on the dance floor. A few minutes later when they got back to the table Shalimar was gone. There was just napkin which said, in blood red lipstick:

DON'T GET BACK TILL LATE. DON'T KNOCK ON HIS DOOR.

"Whoa. What did you tell her Emma?" Jesse took Emma's hands in his.

"Just something I should have told her a long time ago."

************************************************************************      

Shalimar entered a darkened sanctuary and went up to Brennan's room. It was dark. Shalimar got some candles and lighted them up. She changed into a blood red satin nightgown and smiled at the way she looked. When Shalimar sat down, finally on Brennan's bed waiting for him she had a big smile on her lips. Yup Brennan was in for a big surprise.

Moments later when the door opened Shalimar got up and smiled at it, knowing who it would be. But instead she got a big surprise herself.

Brennan was carrying Amanda in a very compromising position. He was kissing her and he used his other arm to open the door. Shalimar could understand what was going on very well. She was stunned!

Brennan was brought back to reality when he saw his surroundings. Candles were burning all around and Shalimar was there. He understood everything in an instant and his eyes rounded. He searched Shalimar's face for an explanation while he put Amanda down. Amanda just smirked at the situation and turned herself into her room.

"Shalimar I ..I." Brennan stumbled.

"Don't Brennan. Just don't." Shalimar said and started walking out of his room.

"Shalimar listen to me. Shal..please" Brennan caught her arm.

"Let go of me Brennan. There is nothing you can say that will change the situation." Shalimar replied.

"Will you just give me a chance." Brennan said.

"No." She left.

Brennan just looked at her and again at his surroundings. He felt like shit!

************************************************************************        

That was part 7.

Two more chapters to go. Don't forget to review!! See you soon.       


	8. Looking for you

Part 8: by lornein 

Author's note: Okay guys after this one there is one more chapter to go plus an epilogue. If you guys can give me some fresh ideas on a new fic that'd be great. 

Go Bren/Shal!!!!

Shalimar was running like anything. She felt like she had to escape from the torment in her heart that was driving her crazy. How could Brennan do this to her. She was pretty sure that everything would be okay after tonight. But now her thoughts were going haywire. She didn't even notice that she was running in the main street barefoot, and wearing a night gown only. Her senses told her to stop but her heart told her to get away from everything around her and running away felt like a good solution. Finally Shalimar stopped and sat at a street corner. As she closed her eyes all she could see was Brennan's face and Amanda's smirk. Shalimar felt like a fool. Hot tears were covering her face and neck and she was having difficulty breathing, but still she could not think of getting back there.

************************************************************************           

Adam found Brennan standing in his room dumbfounded amidst a large number of candles. Although he wasn't very sure what had just happened Adam knew that it had to be about him and Shalimar. Adam gently shook Brennan who seemed totally unacknowledged about Adam's presence in the room.

"What is it Brennan? What just happened here?" Adam asked, worried.

"It's Shal Adam. She was here, she wanted to tell me something. Maybe she has changed her mind about us. And I…Oh god Adam, I just entered the room with Amanda. She…she just left Adam. She wouldn't listen to me, just left." Brennan started sobbing softly.

Adam could see that Brennan was a little drunk, okay maybe a lot drunk. Now everything was clear to him. Shalimar had come here to tell Brennan that she had changed her mind about them. At that moment Brennan, obviously very drunk had come back with Amanda Mason. This must have hurt Shalimar and she went away. Adam knew that they had to find Shalimar before too late and she did something stupid. Adam activated his com link at that instant.

"Shalimar, Shalimar it's me Adam. Can you hear me?" Adam asked.

There was no answer.

"Shalimar.. Shal can you hear me?" Adam asked again. Again there was no answer.

"Now I am worried." Adam said.

************************************************************************           

An hour later Adam called an emergency meeting after he had calmed down Brennan to some extent and sent him to an uneasy sleep using a sedative. But now he was truly worried about Shalimar. It was not like her to not even speak to Adam. Jesse came hurriedly when he heard that Shalimar was missing and so did Emma. Although Adam was not sure how Shalimar would respond to her, he had asked Amanda to accompany Jesse and Emma. Adam was fairly certain that both Jesse and Emma were somewhat disgusted with Amanda after hearing what caused Shalimar's sudden disappearance. But he hoped that they would work as a team for Shalimar's sake.

"Okay I want Emma to try and get a telepathic hit from Shalimar. Jesse and Amanda go to all the places that Shalimar frequents. I want some solid results." Adam said with resolve in his voice.

Before they left, Emma took Jesse's hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. To Amanda's mind she projected the image of Shalimar and Brennan together, talking and laughing.

'And don't you forget that I won't be as gentle as Shalimar and run away if you even think about Jesse.' Emma said to Amanda in her mind.

Amanda just smirked nastily and headed out followed by Jesse who blew a kiss at Emma. Although he noticed it, Adam decided that this was not the best time to pursue the said matter.

************************************************************************         

Emma sat by the pool trying to get an emotional hit off of Shalimar. She focused on the face of the woman who had become her best friend and tried to get any sort of response from Shalimar. 

Suddenly it happened. Emma was hit by images, multiple images of Shalimar. Emma concentrated and tried to make the images more clear. She saw Shalimar lying in a dark alley, eyes closed and lips almost blue from the cold. Emma tried harder to identify the location but the images grew thick with shadows. A few men approached out of nowhere and Emma was sure that the had spotted Shalimar. Emma instantly panicked. She looked frantically for some clue of her location. Suddenly she saw it. A large beer can sign with glowing red lights that made her vision rosy. Emma disconnected and ran to find Adam.

"Adam I think I know where Shalimar is. But she isn't safe Adam. We need to call Jesse now!" Emma practically screamed.

"Okay Emma calm down please. I can't lose you too over nerves."

"Jesse? Where are you guys." Adam asked.

"Adam we're in the car? Do you have a lead?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Adam managed to say before Emma screamed again.

"Jesse you remember that sign near the highway where Shalimar stopped the car to call the sanctuary the other night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah Em I do. Is Shalimar near that area?" Jesse asked.

"As a matter of fact she is very near. She is unconscious. Just check the alleyway behind it. But hurry Jesse, I think that some thugs have spotted her already." Emma panicked again.

"Calm down Emma. I am on my way." Jesse said.

"Good lord she sounds like a screaming banshee." Amanda remarked.

"Shut up." Jesse gritted his teeth.

************************************************************************            

When Jesse and Amanda reached the spot Jesse saw that there were about a half a dozen bikers who had surrounded Shalimar's unconscious body. They had big smiles on their faces, obviously happy with new fresh meat.

"Hey guys who said you could touch?" Jesse said.

They all turned and fixed their gazes on Jesse and Amanda.

They looked satisfied when they saw that their challenger was a man in no way matched to their own physical prowess and another girl.

"Look Kenny's here and he brought us a present." The meanest looking of them who appeared to be their leader looked Amanda up and down.

"Shut up you bloody wankers." Amanda formed a tesla coil in her hands and threw it at the guy, knocking him out.

"Anyone else interested?" she asked

Jesse suppressed a laugh when he saw five men running like little boys leaving their fallen leader behind.

He hurriedly moved to Shalimar to check if she was alright. Suddenly Jesse felt a shock of a large voltage hitting his body. He froze and instantly fell down, unconscious.

"Oh no you don't Jesse. I intend to play with our lass Shalimar for ruining my night with Brennan. Who might I add is the love of my life." Amanda said in a sing song voice.

Amanda's face had a wide smirk on it.

"You ruined my chances with Brennan you bitch. It looks like you are going to pay you stupid bint." Amanda spat out and formed another bolt of electricity in her hand, ready to hit the unconscious Shalimar with it.

************************************************************************        

I know a cliffhanger!! But hang on and I'll be back with more soon. Don't forget to review!!!!!!          


	9. Murder She Wrote

Part 9: by lornein 

Author's note: Sorry for the past cliffhanger. I hope you guys are ready for more. Enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue. Oh and can you guys give me some ideas for another fic? Enjoy!!!!

Adam and Emma were patiently waiting for some confirmation from Jesse that they had saved Shalimar. Adam's heart was pounding in his chest. He was nervous but didn't want to show it in front of Emma because he guessed that she was more so. Instead Adam wanted to check on Brennan's condition. The sedative that he had given Brennan would have been enough for him to recover himself from the effect that the alcohol had on him. 

"Emma stay here. Look out for any message from Jesse. I am going to go check on Brennan." Adam left the lab.

Emma simply nodded. There was some thing lingering on the back of her head and she wondered if she should tell Adam. No matter what Adam or his English associates would say, Emma did not trust Amanda Mason. She felt that she was up to something when Adam called them here to find and rescue Shalimar. Her eyes and the way her lips curled when Emma projected images of Brennan and Shalimar in her mind left Emma feeling uneasy. Now all she required was a confirmation from Jesse about Shalimar being safe that would put her restless mind to peace. Emma felt a little strange. It had been over ninety minutes since Jesse left for Shalimar's location and there was still no messages from him.

Emma activated her com link to try and contact Jesse by herself.

"Jesse? Jess it's Emma. You have Shalimar with you right?" Emma asked hopefully.

But there was no answer.

"Jesse? Miss Mason?" Emma asked again. Silence greeted her back. Emma realized that her fears had turned to reality. Something had happened to them. But most of all Emma feared that the something was the work of their English associate.

"Adam? Adam come here quick." Emma screamed.

"What? What is it Emma?" Adam practically ran in and Emma was surprised to see worry spread on his features.

"Adam Jesse won't answer his com link. And neither will Amanda. God Adam something must have happened to him." Emma broke into soft sobs.

"Well if something has happened, I just hope he knows what he is doing." Adam's jaw tightened.

"What is it Adam?" Emma asked between sobs.

"It's Brennan. He isn't in his room.

*****************************************************************************   

Jesse felt paralyzed. It was as if he could see and feel his surroundings but could not respond to anything happening around him. In his mind Jesse guessed that he was hit with a pretty large voltage and somehow it had affected his nervous system making his limbs immovable. He gasped in horror when he saw what was happening around him. Amanda had formed another tesla coil between her fingers and was targeting Shalimar. Within moments she would throw that at her and if she did Jesse was without a doubt that Shalimar would be dead. Jesse opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. He tried to move but he could not. Silent tears ran down Jesse's cheeks as he waited. Waited and prayed.

Jesse closed his eyes as he heard a loud electrical blast which would mean that she had done it. Jesse opened his eyes again as he prepared himself to face his most beloved best friend in her dying moments. But what he saw only amazed him and reaffirmed his belief that there was someone watching over everybody in the world.

Instead of Shalimar it was Amanda who was lying at one side and appeared lifeless and burnt, like she had been impaled with a burning torch.

Kneeling beside a still unconscious Shalimar was Brennan. He looked like he had been through an apocalypse and back. He gently cradled Shalimar's head on his lap and sadly looked over Jesse. Jesse slightly winced when he felt the feeling of numbness dissipating from his legs and back.

"Sshhh… don't move Jesse. We're here. I am here." Jesse breathed freely hearing Emma's voice and the lights of the double helix above them which proved that Adam was also there. 

Jesse tried to speak but could not, as he was overcome by unconsciousness.

******************************************************************************         

When he woke up Jesse breathed a sigh of relief to find himself in familiar surroundings. And he was equally surprised to see Emma sitting beside him with dried tears on her face.

"Emma." He spoke.

"How are you feeling?" she just smiled very feebly at him.

"I feel fine. How's Shalimar?" 

"She recovered. She is in her room resting. Oh god Jesse I thought I had lost you." Emma softly cried into his chest.

"I have so much to tell you Jesse. You'll never believe what we uncovered." Emma said.

" Is Brennan alright?" 

"Yeah he's okay. He has been between your room and Shalimar's room about a thousand times the last couple of hours. I think he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he killed someone. That's right Jesse. He killed Amanda. He used all of his electrical energy and formed one huge glowing ball and killed her with it. He killed someone he used to love once. For Shalimar." Emma continued.

"Well I know that he did but I still refuse to call it anything but self defense. Amanda Mason tried to kill Shalimar Emma." Jesse huffed.

"I agree with you. I just hope Brennan's conscience does too." Adam said.

"Hear this. I just contacted Gordon Drummond, my English friend and he gave me some disturbing facts. It seems like Amanda Mason was suffering from a long  term mental illness and had a history of obsessive behavior. That's why she was sent here. They hoped that her change of location would rectify the situation. But once she noticed Brennan here, it all returned with more vengeance. She saw Shalimar as a threat to her and tried to kill her."

"But she should have been exposed and sent to a proper facility a long time ago. Why was she even sent here?" Emma asked.

"It's all about money Emma. Amanda was rich. Her father was very influential. He would not let anything happen to his daughter. So she was spared." Adam replied.

"But you don't think that  her father might come after Brennan or us after this. Do you?" Jesse asked.

"No. I just heard that Frasier Mason died of a stroke last night after hearing of his only daughter's death." Adam said grimly.

"Too bad that had to happen. I do think that she would have been curable had she been sent to get some serious help." Emma said.

"I just hope Brennan and Shalimar can move past this." Jesse said.

"I hope so Jesse. I sure hope so." Adam sighed

******************************************************************************   

End of the story.

Next up: Epilogue containing the big conversation and hopefully a happy ending!!!      

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!! 


	10. Modern Romance!

Part 10- the epilogue: by lornein 

Author's note: Okay everyone, this is the last part of the story, the epilogue. I would like to thank all of you for sticking through my writing!! And thank you for the nice reviews. Look out for my new long term series of fics starting next week. It's an A/U fic and centers around Mutant x in a distant future where they are not new mutants but cops with ultra modern equipments and facilities. I will want your opinions on that one! so please read the subject matter called 'Alternative Lifestyles' which is up now. Bye for now and cheers!!!

 Shalimar's head hurt like hell. She felt as if a thousand needles had been forcefully planted throughout her body. She winced as she started to remember what had happened. Tears and pain returned to her as she remembered how Brennan had betrayed her, well not really betrayed because she wasn't anything to him but still blaming him at that moment seemed like a very good idea to her. As Shalimar took in her surroundings and felt the cozy warmth of her room she realized that she must have been brought home by the team, because the last thing that she remembered was a dark alleyway and the cold. Shalimar decided to get up and go meet the others. She felt a pang of disappointment at Brennan not being there when she awoke but did not let it show remembering that she had not given him the right to hold her hand and fuss over her unconscious self.

Shalimar decided to take a shower to calm herself down. As she felt the cold water hit her body, another wave of a tired aching unconsciousness tried to overcome her. She swayed and almost fell but she didn't. A set of strong hands caught her from behind. Shalimar felt a little violated at the touch of hands on her naked body and winced again when she turned and stared into the eyes of the man who she had decided to avoid.

"Brennan get out. What are you doing." She weakly protested.

"This is not the time to fuss over these things Shal. You are too weak to let the cold water hit you now. You just recovered from a frost bite." He replied.

"But that still does not give you the right to touch me like this. Let go of me and get the hell out." Shalimar tried to scream.

"I know that you didn't give me the right. But Shal I am just looking out for you." He stared her right into the eye not even looking at her body. Shalimar couldn't protest any longer. Instead she just gave in to his raw power.

Brennan instantly wrapped a big towel around her and carried her off to her room. When he laid her down he noticed that she had swiftly passed into an unconscious state once more.

******************************************************************************        

   Emma was having a hard time consoling Brennan. An hour ago he had stormed into the gym and started to hit the punching bag. Emma immediately sensed his thoughts. He was having another guilt attack. She knew that Brennan could not help himself when he saw that Amanda was about to hurt Shalimar. He just lost control over his powers killing her in the process. One can not justify the act of murder in any way but Emma still felt that what Brennan did had to be done. She hoped that these guilt attacks would fade, but knowing Brennan, Emma was sure that there was only one person who could give him the closure that he needed.

"Brennan try to control yourself. You know as well as I do that the hitting that punching bag is no solution. I just hope that you are mature enough to understand that." Emma reasoned.

"Don't try to console me Emma. Nothing can justify what I did. I killed a person. I am a murderer. I don't think that that can be forgiven, ever."

"But you also saved a life Brennan. You saved the life of the woman you love. Can't you see that you can get past this?" Emma was trying hard.

"I could. But how can I? She does not understand me Emma. She does not understand that everything I do is for her. God help me Emma but it's still all about her. Her rejection has made me so crazy that I killed someone. I could have knocked her out, but I killed her." Emma could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"But Brennan did you try talking to her. She has no idea what you did. She still thinks that you betrayed her, with Amanda." Emma said.

"Yes you could have. But look what you made me do. You made me cry." They both turned to see Shalimar standing at the door, tears covering her face.

Emma left them, hoping that they would get things sorted out once and for all.

******************************************************************************        

Jesse closed the report that he was reading. Immediately he felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" said the sweet voice that always made him smile.

"Oh I don't know. Could it be the tooth fairy?" He smiled.

"Wrong. It's your psionic girlfriend. And please don't think naughty thoughts loudly. It's weird." Emma sat on his lap.

Soon Emma was blushing furiously.

"I told you not to think naughty thoughts." Emma pulled Jesse to a kiss.

"Lock the door." Jesse said between kisses.

******************************************************************************       

For a moment Shalimar and Brennan just stood there refusing to tear their eyes from each other. None wanted to be the first to speak. Finally Shalimar took the initiative.

"So um.. Jesse told me everything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

"What did Jesse tell you? Did he tell you I killed Amanda? That's right Shal I murdered a person. How do you feel about that?" Brennan looked away from her.

"But you did that to protect me. You saved my life. And I am ever grateful to you." She said.

"You still don't get it do you? I didn't save you I saved myself, my sanity. If it is possible for a man to love a woman in such a way that a single scratch on her is enough to get him into a murderous rampage, then that's the way I love you. There I said it." He looked at her.

Shalimar felt that her heart would stop beating at that one look he gave her. She felt that her nerves would not last much longer.

"No matter how much you detest me but I will always love you. I will love you and I will crave for your touch and your smile and the joy that you bring to my world. Even if you reject me a thousand times over I won't stop Shalimar. Because you are now in my every thought, every dream, every heartbeat…" he continued.

"Sshhh that's enough." Shalimar silenced him with a kiss.

When they broke apart minutes later they knew that everything had been resolved between them.

"I am so sorry Brennan. I am so very sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"I already have Shal. The question is that can you get past what happened?"

"I know that I can. I now have your love to guide me. I was scared Brennan. I was scared of being hurt by you. I was scared to let my heart believe that I was in love with you." Shalimar cried into his chest.

"I promise Shalimar that I will love you till the end of time. Do you promise to give me a chance?" Brennan asked.

Shalimar silently answered him with another kiss.

"I love you Brennan. Always, always and always."

******************************************************************************     

That's a wrap guys. Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to review!       


End file.
